A breast milk study was begun in 1988 to further knowledge about the role of human milk in HIV infection. Little is known about the frequency, timing and determinants of HIV in breast milk. Paired milk and blood specimens are being collected from HIV-infected women and tested for antibodies, antigen, and virus. The results of this pilot study will be a useful first step in understanding the transmission of HIV into milk. NICHD/PRP is involved in helping the American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP) develop an education program for pediatricians that deals with developmental sexuality and AIDS. The Academy has designed a program that calls for the development of an educational package by a group of experts in human sexuality, adolescent medicine and human development. The educational package is then to be administered to a randomly selected group of pediatricians. Follow-up of the pediatricians who receive the education program and follow-up of a group of pediatricians who did not receive the protocol will be carried out to determine if the program affected the pediatricians' behavior in the office setting.